Birthday Surprises
by desufaahgot
Summary: It's Sakura's Birthday and She's waiting for HIM to show up and Something special will happen KARIN DIES :D SasuSaku Slight NaruHina


**Its March 28th People!! And you know what that means? ITS SAKURA'S BIRTHDAY!! Yay!**

Sakura: _(sigh)_ do you have to make such a big deal out of this?

Sasuke: Yes _(walks over to Sakura and Kisses her cheek)_

Sakura:_ (BLUSH)_

Naruto: HEY TEME! How come you get to kiss Sakura? _(walkes over to Sakura and Puckers his lips)_

Sakura: _(PUNCH)_ If you even try to kiss me I won't hesitate to castrate you...

Naruto: _(gulp)_

Ino: Hey Forehead, Happy Birthday!_ (pulls out present out of no where)_

Sakura: OMFG I wonder what it is!

Miharu: OMFG WOULD YOU WAIT UNTIL THE STORY IS OVER!

Everyone: sorry

Miharu: Thank you! Here is the story

* * *

**(Most of the people in here are 20 years old)**

Its been one year since the last time Sakura last saw the man she loves. He would only comes back to Konoha once a year, on her birthday. He would sneak past the gaurds JUST for her, and no one would know a thing. It's almost midnight and she hasn't seen a sign of him.

"Fore-head, it's time for bed" that was her room-mate and best friend , Ino Yamanaka. Sakura was having a slumber party with her 4 friends...and Naruto Hinata wouldn't stop blushing the whole night...she past out at 10 when Naruto was about to ask her out (the poor girl).

"I'll be down in a minute" Sakura was currently looking at the sky-lines of Konoha through her balcony windo on the roof **(lets pretend she has on)** just hoping and praying that Sasuke would just jump over to her balcony and swoop her off her feet, then ask her to stay with him forever.

"(_sigh)_ Like that would ever happen" She says to no one in particular **(or so she thought -winkwink-)**

"Like what would ever happen?" a deep voice from behind would ask. Sakura jumped then turned around to see none other than the man or her dreams, the Prince charming of her fairy tale, Sasuke Uchiha.

"_(GASP)_ Sasuke! I thought you wouldn't make it this year." Sakura's eyes turned from sad and depressed, to happy and hopeful.

"What are you talking about. A promise is a promise. Sa-ku-ra-chan" then Sasuke's eyes filt with lust **(DONT WORRY! no lemons or bad things!)**

"_-sigh-_ I know, it's just that," Sakura checked her watch," it's 11:50, almost tomorrow and I was worried".

"Don't be sad, I made it didn't I? Here, I got you a birthday present." Sasuke looked into his pocket and took out a small box and went on his knees facing Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno, will you run away with me, become my bride, and be with me for the rest of our lives?"

_'OMG IS THIS REAL!'_

**'YES YOU IDIOT! SAY YES OR ILL HAVE TO HURT YOU!'**

"OH SASUKE-KUN! Of course I'll marry you!" Sakura burst into tears or joy and hugged Sasuke as if he was leaving her forever. Sasuke hugged her back, then pulled away and their lips met in a loving kiss.

Just then, Naruto came up to the roof to tell Sakura to go to bed. When he got up to the roof he saw Sasuke and Sakura kissing.

"TEME! SAKURA-CHAN! Ahh shucks! I knew this would happed one day! I'm so happy for you two!!" then Naruto burst into chibi tears and started shouting things like "Dattebayo!" and "This calls for some celebration ramen!".

"Wait...you're not mad or anything that Sasuke is back?" Sakura had floating question marks around her head. And Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he had small pox.

"WHAT! Are you kidding me. I'm over the fact that the teme left. As soon as he beats the crap out of Itachi **(hehe...Chapter 390)** I know He'll come back to Konoha.

"Wow, Dobe. Have you gotten smarter since I last saw you?" Sasuke smirked as naruto's face turned red.

"Why yesh, yesh I have! Sakura-chan, are you leaving with teme? Cuz if you are, I packed some stuff. I pack you stuff every year on your birth day ever since since 5 years ago when I saw you on the rough talking with Sasuke about his team."

"Thank you Naruto, I am leaving! AND SASUKE-KUN PROPOSED!"

"Well it's about fucking time! You know Teme, Sakura was allowed to legally marry you 4 YEARS AGO! AND YOU WAIT FOR NOW! DAMMIT HAVE I TAUGHT YOU ANYTHING ABOUT WOMEN!"

"If you did, Sasuke-kun would grow up alone with stray dogs living in his house." Sakura has a point there...

"Well anyway...I guess this is good bye for now Sakura-chan...Sasuke." Naruto shook Sasuke's hand and hugged Naruto before he finished his 'Closure' Speech.

"I'll tell them," He checked his watch, "March 28, 2008 at 12 oclock am is when Sakura and Sasuke leave." Then he pulled out a clip board. "Well would you look at that, Tsunade actually won the bet!"

Sakura punched his head.

"YOU MEAN YOU BET ON WHEN I WOULD LEAVE! ...That is soo sweet Naruto." Sakura pulled Naruto in for another hug.

"Ahhh shucks Sakura-chan. I'll miss you. Wish me luck with Hinata-chan. OH! that reminds me," He pulled out a Walkie-talkie (where does he hide the things he pulls out?)

"SHHHH. This Is Ramen King speaking. Over!"

"...Naruto, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT" Our favorite drinking hokage says on the other line.

"Fine, I wont tell you that you won the bet for Sakura-chan."

"She's leaving! OMG YES!...I mean...uh... tell her that she was like a daughter to me and no one could ever replace her in my heart!"

"Ok...HEY HOW COME YOU NEVER COMPLIMENT ME!"

"Do I really need to answer that question? -sigh- I have to go, its 12 in the morning, And I swear IF YOU WAKE ME UP AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!" with that, Tsunade hung up the walkie-talkie.

"For the...third time, Good-bye Naruto, your like the brother I never wanted!" Sakura has suck a way with words.

"Hn, bye Dobe, see you later, unfortunatly" Sasuke mumbled the last part and Sakura heard it, she giggled. They jumped off the rooftop and ran into the forest until Naruto could no longer see them.

* * *

About 3 days Later

"We're almost there Sakura! Just a bit further" Sasuke and Sakura were going to Sasuke's group, Team Hebi (snake).

"Ok good, my feet are killing me." Sakura wasnt used to not stopping to rest or camp for the night, heck, she hasnt slept for 3 DAYS!

About 20 minutes later, they finally made it to the campsite. When they got there, the bitch...I mean Karin Dueschbach (I love that last name, it suits her) was te first to greet them...ok she greeted Sasuke, she completely ignored Sakura (that bitch!) When she finally noticed her, when Sasuke finally got Karin to stop glomping him, Karin said...

"Who's this whore? Sasuke-kun? Did she stalk you all the way here when you went to Konoha to run some errands? I'll beat up the skank for you" I feel like being mean to Karin -smirk-

"Karin, leave" Sasuke coldly said to her with no emotion on his face except for hatred (YAY)

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun! You need me!" Seriously going to BARF here!

"No, I don't. This is Sakura, she will be replacing you on the team." w00t! Go Sasuke-Kun!!

"BUT I LOVE YOU! And I know that you've loved me for a long time! I can see it in the deep sexy voice you have!" omg...just DIE already!

"Oh HELL NO! Sasu-kun can I pwease kill her now" Sakura put on the MOST CUTEST CHIBI VOICE EVER :D

"Ahhh how could I say no to that! Go ahead sweetie pie" OOC much? But its just so DANG CUTE!

"Oh please, I could kick this girls ass any day, even with one hand behind my back!" just then Juugo tied Karin's Left arm behind her back :D

"NOO!! I WAS KIDDING! Untie Me NOW!" With alot of hesitation, Juugo untied Karin.

"Hn, I could take you on with out any chakra and BOTH hands behind my back. Because I'm stronger than you, bitch!" Juugo didn't want to tie the nice lady, but Sasuke told him to.

"HA you wish you pink haired Slu-" Before Karin The Slut could finish her sentence, a foot kicked her in her ugly face and Karin fell to the ground, dead.

"Dang, she's weak Sasu-kun. I didn't use any chakra, and in one kick, she died!" Sakura stated and Sasuke untied her. After untiing her, Sasuke squeezed her butt, then whispered to her seductively...

"Meet me in my tent in ten seconds or your offer expir-" before Sasuke could finish Sakura was out of sight and the flap of Sasuke's tent moves slightly.

"Crazy Woman." Sasuke sated before joining Sakura in a night full of pleasure and "completing Sasuke's goal to rebuild the Uchiha Clan".

* * *

Soooooo how did you like it?

Ino: IT SUCKED...except for the dead Karin part :D. BUT I BARELY HAD A ROLE IN IT!

Hinata: Naruto-kun is gonna ask me out! OMG I'm so Happy!

Naruto: I love you Hinata! MARRY ME!!

Sasuke: Hn (Translation: It was FREAKIN awsome! I loved it when Karin died. I also loved It when inside the tent me and Sakura were-

Sakura: FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I WILL make the first son we have dress up as a girl!

Sasuke: NOOO NOT Matsoui!

Sakura:Hn. Im glad you see things my way

Karin's dead body:...twitch...

Miharu: Rite...any way...This is my First ever One-shot! YAY!!

Sakura: HEY WAIT! What's my present!

Miharu: OH YEAH...open it and find out

Sakura: (opens box) OMG ITS 2 TICKETS TO SEE DANE COOK LIVE!!

Miharu: who are you gonna take?

Sakura: DUH Sasuke-kun! I need him to laugh

Sasuke:Psh! HAHAHAHAHAAAA! Wooh! That's HILARIOUS!

Everyone: Backs away slowly, then breaks into a run

Sakura: Sasuke...mind telling me what your doing?

Sasuke: Im watching some Dane cook on my laptop!

Sakura: YAY! I love you Sasuke (kisses Sasuke on the lips)

Sasuke: I love you two!

Read and review people!!


End file.
